The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems and, more particularly, to system and methods for turbine system control providing certain emission temperatures.
Certain turbine systems, such as a gas turbine providing power in a power plant, typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor system, and a turbine. The combustor system combusts a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which, in turn, drive blades of the turbine, for example, to produce rotative power. Exhaust gas produced by the gas turbine engine may include certain byproducts, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx, including NO and NO2), sulfur oxides (SOx), carbon oxides (COx), and unburned hydrocarbons.
Gas turbine systems may include control systems to monitor and control the operations of the gas turbine system. For example, control systems may control various parameters, such as firing temperature, fuel flow, and compressor air flow, to operate the gas turbine systems to have a specified power output and/or to reduce exhaust gas emissions. When the gas turbine systems operation changes suddenly or transiently (e.g., when required power output drops, or when switching or transitioning from a load path to another load path), the control systems may adjust the various parameters accordingly (e.g., to produce only the required power and/or to have new exhaust gas emissions). Therefore, it would be beneficial to improve control of the gas turbine systems, especially during transient periods.